


Twisted

by MiserableRu



Series: Beautiful [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: I put up rape as warning though, Leo is there to keep him though, M/M, Rape??, Takumi is possessed in schedule like heats, Warning: Possessed Takumi, away from everyone, implied sex?, okay?, so I'll just put that warning, though Leo knows and consented, to Takumi not the one who possessed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu
Summary: Another guffaw of laughter before his throat is released. He drops to the ground, panting and wheezing. Though before he could stand up, two familiar hands have pinned him to the wooden floor. “Let’s see you prove those words,” he licks his cheeks, lips brushing against his ears,“...satisfy me, prince of Nohr...”





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...this was supposed to be posted in 24th because possessed Takumi was released on that date, but I was so distracted by printing my works and drawing so...
> 
> Well...enjoy I guess?

“He’s...here...”

That’s what Takumi said and Leo immediately took off without changing out of his sleeping clothes. Nobody was out from their respective sleeping quarters yet so no one witnessed the usually composed and neat prince of Nohr in this state of disarray. He knocked on Corrin’s room, tapping his feet impatiently as he waited for their leader to open the door. 

“It’s 4 a.m in the morning,” came a stifled yawn from Corrin as the door opened, “...what happened-“ he stopped short when he saw Leo. A grimace, “Now?” he asked with a cringe. “Now” confirmed Leo, “...I don’t know how long will it last, but please come up with a logical reason while we’re gone” 

Corrin inhaled slowly, “Okay...” he replied, “...take care, brother...” 

“I’ll try to...” 

The door closed and Leo hastily walked back. They need to leave before sunrise.

................................................................................

Takumi is still articulate when they passed through the gate, though his eyes were unfocused and hazy. They stumbled out to the cold muddy earth and he managed not to fall on the mud with Takumi’s weight against him. With effort, they traversed through the sticky terrain silently. 

“Can you keep him out for a while?”

The archer nodded and Leo squeezed his hand, “We’re almost there...” he reassured as best as he could. Again, Takumi nodded, though less lightly and the gesture seemed to put a strain on him. Gritting his teeth, they continued in silence. 

Secluded and isolated; that’s where they must go. This deep realm doesn’t have a single soul inside it when Corrin happened to stumble upon it. It sent chill down everyone’s spine. But it’s the perfect place for this kind of situation.

The shack they found there made the isolation process less complicated. After all, mud is a hard substance to clean and the least he could have is a solid ground to stand –or be shoved into- on.

Once they finally reached the shack, he ushered Takumi to the only room in there. They had installed inactive charms around the door, which he could activate to use. A shackle was there, as always, lying as if waiting for them to pick up. He inhaled deeply, before he settled Takumi there, right between a few shield charms the diviner from Hoshido provided them with.

With a flick of his wrist, he activates the shield, “I’ll be in the main room,” he murmured, clicking the shackle around the Hoshidan’s hands, “...if you need me, just beckon, alright?”

Takumi nodded.

He closed the door behind him before chanting the spell for those charms. Taking a seat across the door, he exhales deeply. 

Now he has to wait it out.

..................................................................

A loud crack snaps him out of his trance, Brynhildir is quick to be settled between his hands as the spell ready at the tip of his tongue. Another crack and an anguished scream make him flinch. Did...did it hurt Takumi? He grits his teeth, fingers twitching to rip the charm and get into that room to at least check on him. 

No...

No, no, Takumi can handle it...he can...he can...

Another loud cry, this time followed by a thump on the door. He clicks his tongue and casts a protection spell on the door. That should keep it at bay. Though this means that it manages to break the shackles...

Leo sighs before casting another barrier, this time around the whole house. If by chance it could force its way out of the room, then at least it wouldn’t travel far. He could...hold it back...maybe...his fist curls, a tug of uneasiness fleets pass his spine. Yeah...he could, that’s why everyone trusts him to accompany Takumi...

....right?

The door rattles and he stands, Brynhildir glowing with magic, as he waits with batted breath. Silence envelops the room, the voice stops as if whatever lies beyond it has given up. He swallows and whispers a tiny, hesitant, “Takumi...?” 

A flicker, like a firecracker, followed by crackles of wood. His eyes widen when one of the charms burnt, the fire licks at another in quick succession. He clutches Brynhildir, finding reassurance merely by holding it to face what comes next. Another spell is thrown at the door, another barrier. Though he couldn’t stop the rest of the charms from burning off into cinders, at least he could stop it here...maybe he could stop it from-

Once the charms are nothing but ashes, the door creaks open agonizingly slow. It’s terrifyingly odd that what beyond the door is as dark as a void when he had been certain to leave enough lighting. 

“Leo...” comes a sheepish beckon; shy and hesitant. He gulps, a reply chokes at his throat though he wouldn’t fall for it this time. He might told Takumi to call, but the Hoshidan would never call for him with such weak voice. His pride wouldn’t allow him to.

“Leo...” it repeats, louder, more desperate. 

He doesn’t budge, his tome glows with magic, prepared for anything that would come out of there. A black wisp escapes the room and footsteps echo across the floorboard. Leather boots come into view first before the rest of Takumi finally emerges from the darkness. There are tear tracks down his cheeks as his hand reaches out for him, “It...hurts...” he -it?- says wobbling toward him, “...Leo...”

“You’re not him...” replies Leo as it clashes with the first barrier he makes. It blinks those amber chocolate eyes and pauses, seemingly contemplating before it rests its hand on the barrier. “Smart boy...” it hisses and darkness engulfs his sight. Fear is quick to grip him and Leo steps back as far as he could. The glow from Brynhildir seems like a godsend now and his tongue immediately falls into work, chanting anything that would give him any light source. 

A hand grips his throat, cutting off the spell and Brynhildir loses her light as she falls to the ground, away from her wielder. “But I don’t particularly like a smart boy who doesn’t know his place” red eyes meet his own, “...you think such puny barrier could hold me off, little prince?”

“It’s...gggh...worth a ....try...” he replies between gasping and choking. It laughs with his voice and Leo wants to gag at the familiarity as well as how foreign it sounds to his ears, “You’ve done it countless time, did that not teach you how useless your effort is?”

“At...least...I can...hhgh...stop you...here...”

Another guffaw of laughter before his throat is released. He drops to the ground, panting and wheezing. Though before he could stand up, two familiar hands have pinned him to the wooden floor. “Let’s see you prove those words,” he licks his cheeks, lips brushing against his ears, 

“...satisfy me, prince of Nohr...”

.......................................................................

His back arches as shameless moans stream out of his lips. He would be ashamed of how many incoherent words are slipping out of him, but there’s no point in concentrating on that. 

He couldn’t thrash about, gagging is almost out of the question no matter how many times he wants to puke from the smell and the size and how it thrusts with abandon until the back of his throat could possibly be bruised. It laughs with glee on his face, praises how beautiful he looks right now and how it wants him to see.

“If only he could see you like this,” a gentle hand -lies- caresses down his cheek and Leo flinches, “...bet he would kill himself than to let you suffer, but where’s the fun in that?” it cackles. The tendril inside him twirls, curls and nudges at his sensitive nerves, prompting him to arch his back again.

Gods...he...wants release...

“You want a release?” it coos, blunt nail scratching, “...look at this poor thing...it looks ready, drooling with need” its finger travels downward, tracing, laughing when a muffled whine tumbles out of his lips. It meets the tendril around the base, “But you couldn’t, could you?” he wraps his fingers around him and squeezes.

Leo would be embarrassed by every single sound he makes today, but for now, he couldn’t think of anything else but this pleasure bordering pain that it gives him. 

“I’m so tempted to let him take control right now,” his gaze snaps back at the being, “...but you wouldn’t like that and we wouldn’t be able to do this again, would we, pretty little prince?” it coos, a finger nudging on his chin to tilt his head up. If it would just stop doing everything to his body, Leo would probably burn it. It’s disgusting being touched by Takumi’s hands without the concern, which always follows behind. His body remembers Takumi’s well enough to respond in kind, but this being; with its extra appendages and Takumi’s face is not _him_.

“You really love him, don’t you?” it croons wickedly, “...what would you do if I destroy this-“

Leo thrashes this time, kicking and pulling at his restraint as best as he could. The being cackles at his vain effort, “As usual you are so precious,” another tendril traces his inner thigh, “...I guess you’d do anything so I wouldn’t hurt him?” it circles, nudging teasingly at the rim, foretelling him what would come next. He meets its eyes -such familiar eyes, though they have lost their warmth- and nods, determined not to back down. 

Its tip slips in.

His eyes widen as it wiggles, forcing its way slowly into him, pulling at his abused muscles to allow its entry. It hurts. It hurts like someone is shoving a sword up his ass. “I can hear you scream from here, Nohrian prince...” it teases, a blunt nail tracing around his lips, “...you might not hear it because of this but I can _hear_ your pain” he chokes on his own bile, the tendril inside his mouth slowly retracts itself and yes, he is indeed screaming. 

“Your voice is lovely,” as the tip eases into him, the rest quickly followed, getting bigger as it slithers inside him, nudging him where he feels the most roughly as it sheathed in, “...I could hear you every day”

It should be impossible...it should be. Human’s anatomy isn’t meant for this kind of stretch. Yet it continues, kissing the crown of his head and let the two tendrils work in and out of him. He gasps, trying, but failing to adapt with how quick they are, how deep they reach, and how big they get. Before he could find pleasure, another nudges between the two and he finally feels the first hint of fear.

“No...” he whispers coarsely as his body trembles, flinching away from the threat. “Why not?” it laughs before its tip enters him without stretch. A terrifying cry escapes his lips and Leo swears he could die simply by bleeding from his butt. 

This is mad.

The third tendril tries to burrow its way between the other two, thrusting in with abandon. His hips buck, his hands pull at the restrain, eyes widening in terror and plea for it to stop pouring out of his lips. “No...nonono...no...” he whines when it doesn’t stop, just pulls and pushes, ignoring his cry-

“Bleed for me”

And it pierces into him fully in one push.

Pain.

That’s all he could feel. 

Tears.

How humiliating for him to shed tears.

But it’s so painful.

Like he’s being ripped apart from limb to limb. No, he isn’t sure everything would be okay now. He might have been ripped him open permanently, but he wouldn’t know until he sees the damage.

But when can he?

“Are you fainting, beautiful?” 

His eyes slowly close, everything feels numb right now, like he isn’t even anywhere to begin with. “You humans are so fragile,” finger on his cheek? Whose fingers? “...well, I only need your body anyway...”

Is something moving?

Does it even matter anymore?

.........

........

.......................................................................

How inconvenient...

His body wouldn’t listen even though its original occupant shouldn’t be out of his confinement. _Don’t you dare..._ he hisses and bites when he gets too close to losing his grip. He retracts the tendrils, let them dissipate into particles of ash, “Sick lovebirds...” he spits at the unconscious prince, thumbing right below his closed eyes. There are bruises all over his body and blood speckles the wooden floor right below his bottom. 

With ease, he hoists the prince’s legs over his shoulder and smirks at the damage he had done once again to the blonde. How many times had he done this? How many times had he destroyed the young prince over and again until he’s unconscious like this? His wound had opened again, ripped and torn. 

_Leo...._

He ignores that pitiful beckon and pulls at the abused muscle. Seeing the usually high and mighty prince in such state just makes him giddier. Roughly he circles the rim as it bleeds all over his fingers, scoffs when a tear beads at the corner of his eyes. _Leo...Leo...Leo..._

“Shut up...” he snarls, shoving two fingers into him, “...sheesh, I’m not even satisfied yet”

_No!_

“You don’t get to tell me what I shouldn’t do, really,” he smirks as he puts another in, “...but he does make a beautiful picture...” he murmurs. Pale white skin in contrast with bright red blood. Amber red eyes which clouded in haze of lust and lovely moans and mewls. “A perfect prey, ready to be broken over and again,” he cackles as he rubs circles on the mage’s hips, “...be glad that you have taken hold of my chain, pretty little prince”


End file.
